Don't Forget
by xXEdwards-BellaXx
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in new moon. 90 years later Edward,Tanya,Alice and Rosalie got to see their favourite singer 'Izzie'. What they don't know is that Izzie is Bella with a complete different look.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't Forget_

Chapter One

**Bella POV**

It had been 95 years since he left.

"Bella , just tell me if you love me?" Jake screamed at me. He has been asking me to be with him and love him like Ed-him.

"I don't love you, when will you get that into your massive big werewolf head!" I screamed back.

"Just leave and NEVER COME BACK!" He shouted, glaring at me. That was all I needed before I turned and walked over to my truck, opened the door and jumped in.

**Edward POV**

"Eddie!" Tanya yelled. We had left Bella and retreated here. Worst mistake ever. I regretted it as soon as I saw Tanya.

"It's Edward and WHAT!" I shouted.

"OK, calm down and Eddie can we visit Forks to watch my favourite singer perform, PLEASE!" She said with puppy dog eyes. I didn't want to go , it brought back to many memories of the past. But I guess Bella would be dead, I almost died myself then thinking about that.

"Ok we can go. Who's your favourite singer?" I asked

" Izzie, of course. SHE IS AMAZING!" She squealed. I then saw Rosalie and Alice jumping up and down with Tanya.

"Um, I guess you wanna come too?" I asked

" UM, DURR!" they said synchronised then started giggling and squealing and jumping up and down.

Oh my goodness, I am gonna die.

"When is it?" I asked

"Tonight. 10pm"

"Ok"


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't Forget_

Chapter Two

**Bella's POV**

I am now preparing for my performance. Did I tell you I am a super star, like Miley Cyrus , Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez and Etc.

I walked into my dressing room where I got my make up and hair done.

"Hey sweetie." Angela said sweetly. I made a good decision by letting Angela do my make up and Leah do my hair. Yeah me and Leah are besties with Angela.

"Hey Bells, you ready?" Leah asked

"Hey guys , yeah I am ready!" I said excitedly. Angela did my basic make up for my first song and Leah did my hair straight. I forgot to tell you I am a vampire now and I decided a change so I changed my style and my hair to magenta and Staraight. I am now girly but rock and roll sort of time. I looked awesome.

"Here's your first outfit for **'Don't Forget'**, your second outfit for '**Teenage Dream'** and your third outfit for the rest of the night plus for **'Firework'**" Leah and Angela told me.

"Kay, I cant wait for tonight, EEPP!"I laughed at myself.

My first outfit was grey kinda dolly dress thigh high, with gold sandals with gold and pearl dangly earings. My second outfit was black panties with a blue tank top barley covering my tits, with trainer like high heels a magenta colour to match my hair I realised. The last outfit I'd be wearing was red sweatshirt with wool shorts with knee high socks with a brown leather belt around my stomach plus my red high heels.

"Ok lets get busy…" I changed into the first outfit and walked on stage. Everyone arrupted into applause.

**Edwards POV**

The ride to forks was long and painful. Tanya, Alice and Rosalie screaming and squealing but finally stopped as we got to the arena she was performing at.

Then when she came on , she took my breath away. She had magenta straight hair with grey dolly dress which was thigh high with gold sandals and gold and pearl dangly earrings. What everyone notice was that she had golden eyes like us. In all the posters Tanya, Alice and Rosalie showed me she has green eyes. My thoughts got interrupted by her talking.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Izzie shouted. "WELCOME TO FORKS!"

**Bella's POV**

(_Bella)_

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget _

_About me_

_Did you regret_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us_

_[Chorus]_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess _

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

_We had it all _

_We were just about to fall _

_Even more in love _

_Then we were before_

_I won't forget _

_I won't forget_

_About us_

She then looked over at me and her eyes filled with love and then changed to anger.

_[Chorus x2]_

_At all _

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned _

_And all the past is just a lesson that we learned_

_I won't forget_

_Please don't forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing a long_

_You've forgotten_

_About us_

_Don't forget_


End file.
